In the resource exploration and recovery industry, flow meters are commonly used to measure fluid flow through a tubular. The fluid flow may represent treatment fluids that are being introduced into a formation. Typically, the flow meter is located along a tubular extending into a formation. The flow meter typically includes an encoder that is connected to a surface system by a plurality of conductors. Typically, at least two conductors extend from the surface system to each flow meter.
Each wire requires an intrusion or opening into the tubular to connect with the encoder. Each intrusion represents a potential failure point. Vibration may create friction that wears on conductor insulation that may create an open. Therefore, each intrusion includes a protective element that shields the conductor from downhole vibrations. Failure of a conductor renders a flow meter inoperable. Therefore, the art would be appreciative of a system that would reduce an overall number of conductors that extend downhole and connect with flow meters.